shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Tournament! Chapter 4
Preliminary Round The sun is shining brightly outside as Kenshin is opening his eyes in a lazy manner. Kenshin: I guess this is the big day. He starts yawning and stretching, then takes a look at Miyaki's bed, but he's nowhere to be seen. Kenshin: Where could he go this early? Kenshin picks up a clock and looks at it for a few seconds. Kenshin: Hmm... After a few more seconds, Kenshin calmly puts the clock on a table. Kenshin: IT'S 10?? THE PRELIMINARIES WERE SUPPOSED TO START AROUND 8 SO I'M 2 HOURS LATE!! Kenshin quickly picks the clothes that were the closest to him, then gets his cloak and swords. Before leaving, he notices a letter on the table. He picks it up and reads it. Miyaki: Hey Hooded Friend! You seemed to be very tired so I decided to let you sleep. Don't worry about the tournament! I'm gonna go earlier to register you as well. I will make sure that your fight is not gonna take place too early, so you can wake up. If I don't see you before your fight, good luck! Kenshin: Tch...that idiot... Kenshin rips the letter into pieces and leaves the room, starting to walk towards the arena. Kenshin: didn't want to wake me up since I looked tired? Who do you think you're trying to fool, Miyaki? On his way to the arena, Kenshin notices that the streets were completely empty. Kenshin: really everyone watching this tournament? Before reaching the arena, Kenshin notices a large group of people watching a big screen that was showing some fights from the tournament. The only people that were gathered around the screen were the poor ones. Kenshin ignores it and continues walking, until he finally reaches the arena. The entire arena was surrounded by big screens and people that watch them. Kenshin asks a man where is the entrance for the participants is, and the man guides him. Right as he tries to enter the arena, Miyaki is seen walking out, heavily injured. Kenshin: Miyaki! Hey, what happened? Miyaki: Don't worry...I won, Hooded Friend. Hearing these words from Miyaki made Kenshin really happy. Kenshin: I'm glad to hear that. Miyaki: Hehe...your turn should come pretty soon. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble with my... Kenshin suddenly grabs Miyaki by his shirt and looks straight into his eyes with an intimidating look on his face. Kenshin: Why didn't you want me see you fighting? Miyaki: What are you talking about, Hooded Friend? Kenshin: Don't even try. Kenshin lets go of Miyaki's shirt and walks past him. Miyaki: Hey! Kenshin stops and turns towards Miyaki. Miyaki: I got my reasons, okay? Trust me, please. Kenshin: Alright... Kenshin turns with his back at Miyaki once again. Miyaki: Good luck my friend. Kenshin: Luck is for those who don't have enough power to achieve what they want by themselves. Miyaki starts laughing, but he stops once he coughs some blood. Miyaki: Then I guess the victory is all yours. Kenshin walks inside the arena and starts watching a few of the fights that were taking place, but no participant was able to draw his attention. As soon as all the battles finish, the announcer starts making new match-ups. Man: That guy seems to be doing all the work by himself. Kenshin: Yeah, seems so. Once he finishes, the announcer starts shouting the names of the participants that are going to fight. Announcer: Now, it's time for the 27th match, that will, of course, decide the 27th participant! With a smile on his face, Kenshin starts walking towards the entrance of the fighting place. Man: Hey, where are you going? Kenshin: you, Kenbunshoku Haki. Announcer: The first competitor is...well, Hooded Friend! Kenshin trips and falls on the ground, face first. Kenshin: MIYAKI, YOU IDIOT!! Announcer: Well...that's an odd name. His opponent today will be...Draco! The Shadowless Spies member! Kenshin: Hmph...so I can kick that arrogant guy's ass already? Kenshin enters the ring, where Draco was already waiting for him. Draco: What a pleasant surprise, to have you as my opponent. Kenshin: I couldn't ask for someone I want to beat more in the preliminaries. Draco: Such a change in attitude? Yesterday, you looked like a coward. Now, you dare to show arrogance? Kenshin: I just didn't want to draw too much attention. You know, I might not get the 200, 000, 000 beli if I just defeat everyone on my own outside the tournament. The referee, a tall and muscular person, comes between the two. Referee: Please come closer. Kenshin and Draco get closer to each other and the killing intent from both of them makes the referee shake a little. Referee: Alright then... The refree walks backwards, getting to the edge of the ring. Referee: FIGHT! As soon as he signals the beginning of the fight, the entire stadium erupts. Everyone starts screaming and cheering, most of them for Draco. Kenshin starts looking around, at the public. In a corner seemed to be some poor people, while most of the stadium was full of rich people. Referee: Umm...didn't you guys hear me? The fight can begin now! Draco takes a step forward. Draco: I gave you the chance to make the first move, but it seems you don't want to, so I shall begin...your end. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament